Veillée d'hiver
by Mayrava
Summary: Lucy a bien du mal à comprendre le changement qui s'opère chez sa sœur de treize ans. Elle devient bizarre. Méchante. Et si encore il n'y avait que ça... De retour à Burgess pour les vacances, la fillette découvre un nouveau monde. Celui des contes et des légendes. Mais si les Gardiens existent, qu'en est-il des monstres, sorcières ou ogres ? Rated T, au cas où
1. Chapter 1

**L'auteure aux lecteurs**** :**

Voilà voilà, ça fait un moment que j'avais envie d'écrire cette fic, alors je me lance. C'est une petite histoire sans prétention, qui ne devrait pas dépasser la quinzaine de chapitres (à moins que de nouvelles idées ne s'incrustent, ça peut vite dégénérer)

Bonne lecture, et laissez des reviews.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>** : Premiers Flocons**

_Les événements qui avaient eu lieu à Burgess étaient connus de tous les enfants de la ville. C'était un secret que l'on se murmurait le soir, lorsque l'école était finie. Une voix sautillante qui chuchotait sans dissimuler son impatience, des trémolos trépignants s'échappant du fond de la gorge, du fond du cœur, là où se nichait l'espoir éveillé. Et ces regards, ces yeux étincelants d'étoiles en se remémorant qui avait été là cette nuit, qui était venu du fin fond des âges pour les sauver, eux, les petits ingrats qu'il avaient étés._

_Cette nuit là, cette sombre nuit de printemps, Burgess avait été le théâtre de l'incroyable et des merveilles. Il y avait eu bataille dans ces rues, bataille pour annihiler l'espoir, détruire l'émerveillement enfantin, effacer les mémoires des jours heureux et transformer les rêves en cauchemars. Les enfants avaient étés témoins de cette guerre dont ils étaient l'enjeu. Ils avaient vu s'affronter le père de leurs sombres rêves, celui qui se cache sous les lits ou dans les armoires, contre ceux qui chaque année leur apportaient cadeaux et joie. Le croque mitaine et ses chevaux de poussières, affrontant le Père Noël, la Fée des Dents, le Lapin de Pâques. Et Jack Frost, malice de l'hiver. Ces légendes s'étaient révélés être les Gardiens de l'enfance, et l'ennemi qui s'en prenait ainsi à leurs protégés n'était nul autre que le Croque Mitaine, tellement plus terrifiant que dans les contes._

A ce moment là du récit, Margaret éclata de rire. Et en voyant la tête dépitée de sa petite sœur, elle se força à rire de plus belle, juste pour l'énerver.

« Que t'es conne ! Sérieusement Lucy, va falloir que tu arrêtes de croire à tout ce qu'on te raconte ! Attends, si je t'écoute bien, il y a eu ici le Père Noël, un type qui a un accent russe, des sabres et des tatouages... Le Lapins de Pâques il a un boomerang, la Fée des Dents est couverte de plumes, et maintenant tu me sors le nom d'un type dont on a jamais entendu parler. Lucy, va te coucher, tu me saoules avec tes conneries.

- Mais c'est vrai, c'est Choupette qui me l'a raconté...

- Et moi je te raconte que si tu sors pas tout de suite de ma chambre, le Croque Mitaine viendra sur son cheval et te mangeras ! Maintenant dégage. »

Lucy regarda une dernière fois sa sœur, les larmes au bord des yeux et la lèvre tremblante, avant de courir jusqu'à sa chambre. Comme Margaret pouvait se montrer cruelle ! Les deux sœurs étaient pourtant proche avant, mais l'aînée avait treize ans maintenant, et depuis la rentrée scolaire, son comportement avait radicalement changé. Elle commençait à se maquiller, à sortir avec ses copines au centre commercial, et à passer des heures enfermée dans sa chambre, à lire des magasines et parler au téléphone avec l'une ou l'autre de ses amies. Une semaine avant les vacances, Margaret avait même exigé de ses parents qu'ils lui achètent un ordinateur portable qu'elle pourrait avoir dans sa chambre, pour pouvoir discuter encore plus avec ses copines, et faire de nouvelles rencontres sur tous les forums qui pouvaient de près ou de loin l'intéresser. Bien entendu, leurs parents avaient refusé tout net. Un ordinateur portable coûtait cher. Et il était hors de question que leur fille s'enferme encore plus dans sa chambre à surfer sur des sites qui pouvaient lui faire plus de mal que de rien, à rencontrer des gens qui n'étaient pas forcément ce qu'ils disaient être. Margaret avait trouvé ce refus totalement débile, ses parents étaient de vrais fumiers qui n'en avaient rien à faire d'elle. La jeune fille avait crié, tempêté, et s'était finalement enfermé dans sa chambre en en claquant la porte tellement fort que les murs avaient tremblés. Lucy, hallucinée par un tel débordement de rage inutile, s'était elle aussi réfugiée dans sa chambre et était restée assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, à regarder la neige s'abattre avec furie au dehors, et s'était perdue dans cette contemplation qui l'apaisait. Le ciel était autant en colère que sa sœur, mais il l'exprimait de bien plus belle manière.

Quelques jours plus tard, Joyce, la mère des deux filles, leur apprit que pour ce Noël, elles iraient seules chez leur grand-père Graham. Margaret avait besoin de se retrouver au calme, et passer quelques jours loin de ses parents lui ferait du bien. Joyce se garda bien de préciser aussi qu'elle espérait faire naître un peu de culpabilité chez sa fille aînée.

Sans oublier que Joyce et Sean venaient d'entamer les procédures du divorce. Ils ne voulaient pas soumettre leurs filles à leurs propres problèmes.

.

..

...

Ainsi, Margaret et Lucy furent mises dans le train, en direction de Burgess. Il y avait un peu plus de trois heures de route, et c'était la première fois qu'elles y allaient seules et autrement qu'en voiture. Margaret prenait alors très au sérieux son rôle de grande sœur, et le trajet se déroula sans anicroche. Burgess était une petite ville dont la gare la plus proche se trouvait à une heure de route, dans une ville plus grande. Mais il était convenu que le grand-père des filles viendrait les y chercher, et à la fin de la journée, Margaret et Lucy virent la fin de leur périple arriver lorsque Graham se gara enfin devant le garage de la grande maison à deux étages. Il était près de vingt heure, et les filles étaient épuisées. Chacune avait traînée sa valise dans sa chambre, elles avaient ensuite pris une douche, et avaler un dîner léger avant de se pelotonner dans leurs lits. Les vacances commenceraient réellement le lendemain. Pour l'heure, elles étaient trop fatiguées.

Ce fut le lendemain de son arrivée que Lucy eut vent des événements qui s'étaient déroulés au mois d'Avril. Même si les deux sœurs venaient rarement, elles avaient quand même réussis à garder quelques amis qu'elles étaient toujours ravis de revoir, et sitôt son petit déjeuner avalé, Lucy s'était empressé d'aller toquer à la porte de la maison de Choupette. Celle ci avait d'ailleurs bien changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, un an plus tôt. En effet, cette année, Lucy et Margaret n'étaient pas venus pour Pâques, ni pour les vacances estivales. Elles les avaient passées chez la sœur de leur mère. C'était donc de grandes retrouvailles, et Choupette s'était empressée de raconter à son amie tout ce qu'elle avait loupée, avec force d'étoiles dans les yeux et une voix haut perchée, elle qui avant souriait rarement et s'énervait un peu trop facilement. Lucy regarda son ami, les yeux grands ouverts, alors qu'elle lui racontait comment elle et ses amis avaient cessés de croire aux Gardiens à cause des cauchemars et des fêtes ratées. Comment ils avaient perdus le sommeil et la joie, alors que seul Jamie Bennet continuait encore à espérer. Et comment il fut le premier à croire en Jack Frost, à lui donner corps aux yeux des autres enfants, et comment l'esprit et le petit garçon leur avait rendu foi et courage. Ils avaient ainsi pu briser le pouvoir de Pitch, le Croque Mitaine, et dans le même temps fait réapparaître le Marchand de Sable. Pitch avait été renvoyé dans sa prison, et les enfants avaient recommencé à croire aux Gardiens, auxquels s'était ajouté Jack Frost.

Lucy avait écouté le récit avec envie. Comme elle regrettait de n'avoir pu être là ! Elle se souvenait très bien de ce qu'elle avait ressentie à cette période, cette sensation d'avoir été trahie alors que la peur la dévorait toute entière chaque nuit. La déception de ne trouver aucun œuf de pâque dans le jardin, et le doute qui la prenait toute entière lorsqu'elle cherchait dans sa mémoire des souvenirs agréables. Mais elle ignorait que c'était le Croque Mitaine qui était derrière tout ça ! Il avait volé leurs souvenirs, bien qu'elle ne savait de quelle manière, et avait empêché le Lapin de Pâques d'apporter ses œufs. Et le pire de tout, il avait tué le Marchand de Sable, étendant sur les nuits des enfants une chape de cauchemars sans nom. Par chance, grâce à Jack Frost, aux gardiens et aux enfants, Pitch n'était plus, le Marchand de Sable était revenu, et les enfants étaient sauf. Contre son cœur, Lucy sentit une bouffée de gratitude l'envahir et réchauffer tout son être. Et elle n'avait plus qu'une hâte, revoir Jamie pour le remercier. Et rencontrer Jack Frost. Elle ne put malheureusement voir ni l'un, ni l'autre. La famille Bennet était partie en visite chez des membres de leur famille, et ne rentrait que deux jours plus tard. Quant à l'esprit de l'hiver, nul ne savait où il se trouvait. Les enfants ne pouvaient qu'attendre en espérant bientôt revoir le jeune gardien.

Le soir donc, après le repas, trépignant d'impatience, la petite Lucy ne put s'empêcher de raconter à sa sœur ce qu'elle avait apprit dans la journée. La fillette le regretta amèrement, et passa une bonne heure à pleurer sous sa couette. Lucy était vexé. Pour la plupart des enfants, la vexation est le plus grand drame qu'il soit. Leur fol espoir est anéanti alors même qu'ils l'avaient hissé avec la plus grande fierté, et une profonde innocence. Pour Lucy, Jack Frost était une réalité. Pitch Black aussi, et il en allait évidemment de même pour le Père Noël, la Fée des Dents et le Marchand de Sable. C'était un choc violent pour la fillette de voir ainsi ses croyances les plus pures méprisées par sa sœur aînée. Margaret ne lui aurait pas fait plus de mal que si elle l'aurait giflée.

Lorsque ses larmes furent taries, Lucy renifla bruyamment et frotta ses yeux gonflés. Elle avait soif et ne se sentait pas très bien, alors elle descendit l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds, mais toute discrétion était peine perdue, car son grand-père se trouvait encore dans le grand salon, occupé à raviver le feu dans la cheminée. Graham avait encore une bonne ouïe, et il avait entendu les petits pieds de la fillette dès que celle ci avait quitté sa chambre.

« Tu n'es pas encore couché Lucy ? Lui demanda-t-il en se retournant vers elle alors qu'elle atteignait la dernière marche de l'escalier.

- Je veux un verre d'eau.

- Va te servir dans la cuisine ma petite. Et tu en profiteras pour prendre ta bouillotte, et monter celle de ta sœur.

- Oui Grand-Père. »

Lucy traversa le grand salon et poussa la porte de la cuisine. Dans les étagères, elle prit un verre en plastique, celui aux motifs de princesses, avec un couvercle et une paille rose transparente qui tournait dans tous les sens. Elle le remplit d'eau, attrapa les deux bouillottes, et remonta doucement l'escalier, faisant très attention de ne rien faire tomber. Les bouillottes serrées contre sa poitrine lui tenaient chauds, mais elles glissaient un peu à chaque pas, et la fillette dut presque courir pour arriver à sa chambre et se délester de la sienne, ainsi de son verre, avant que tout ne tombe. Elle hésita ensuite pendant de longues minutes. Lucy avait peur de retourner dans la chambre de sa sœur. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui apporter sa bouillotte. Mais son grand-père lui avait demandé de le faire, la fillette ne voyait pas comment elle pouvait lui désobéir. Très lentement, elle avança dans le couloir, la respiration coupée par le stress. Elle frappa tout doucement à la porte de Margaret, celle qui se trouvait à la droite de la sienne et avait le privilège d'être juste à côté de la salle de bain. Mais Lucy s'en moquait, car elle, sa chambre était juste avant le bureau de son grand-père, au bout du couloir. Et ce bureau, perpétuellement plongé dans l'obscurité, était son terrain de jeu favori. Il avait le parfum de l'interdit et du mystère. Aucun enfant n'aurait pu résister à cette combinaison.

Margaret prit son temps pour ouvrir la porte. Et lorsqu'elle vit ce que Lucy lui apportait, elle se contenta d'attraper sa bouillotte, de pousser sa sœur d'un geste brusque et de s'enfermer à nouveau, laissant la fillette complètement déstabilisée sur le palier. Lucy crut qu'elle allait pleurer de nouveau. Mais finalement, elle secoua la tête frénétiquement, puis retourna à sa chambre. Sa sœur lui manquait. Elle n'aimait pas son nouveau comportement et ne comprenait pas sa méchanceté. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'apitoyer sur son sort. Après tout, Margaret n'avait jamais eu mauvais caractère, ce récent changement ne durerait sûrement pas, et bientôt les deux sœurs pourraient de nouveau s'amuser ensemble, comme avant. La petite fille s'engouffra sous ses couvertures, attrapa un livre de contes, et ne tarda finalement pas à s'endormir, plongée au milieu d'une nuée de grain de sable doré.

.

..

...

Aux alentours de minuit, la voiture de la famille Bennet se gara devant leur maison. Ils étaient rentrés un peu plus tôt que prévu, car la météo annonçait une tempête de neige dans les jours à venir. Le père de Jamie extirpa la petite Sophie de la voiture. La fillette était profondément endormie, et son père la porta jusqu'à son lit. Jamie s'était réveillé lorsque la voiture s'était garée, et c'est en tremblant de froid et de fatigue qu'il gagna son propre lit, traînant des pieds et pas tout à fait réveillé. Il serait tombé plusieurs fois si sa mère ne l'avait pas aidé dans cette périlleuse quête. Finalement, une fois enfilé son pyjama, Jamie s'était allongé sous ses couvertures, et un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'endormait. Une tempête de neige arrivait. Jack Frost était de retour.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà, après ce qui m'a semblé être des siècles (au moins), j'ai enfin fini le chapitre 2. Bon, il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, j'ai eu à lutter contre une affreuse crise de page blanche et une panne d'inspiration aïgue. Ca va mieux maintenant, je sais mieux où je vais avec mon intrigue principale.

Merci à Ellana et Eldeya pour leurs reviews !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>** : Première bataille**

Toute la partie Nord Est des Etats Unis se retrouvait couverte de neige et en proie à une violente tempête hivernale. Le responsable de ce mauvais temps n'étais pas la dépression dont parlait les météorologues, mais un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus qui se dissimulait dans ces nuages noirs et se faisait porter par le vent d'un bout à l'autre du globe, semant l'hiver de l'hémisphère Sud à l'hémisphère Nord.

L'hiver était par sa nature la saison favorite des enfants, mais ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Depuis l'aube des temps, le froid avait toujours pris les plus jeunes et les plus faibles. Il avait mordu la chaire des enfants jusqu'à la mort, et pères et mères craignaient ces longs mois où leur survie n'était plus une lutte, mais une exécution à laquelle seuls les plus chanceux réchappaient.

Il fut un temps où les ténèbres régnaient dans les cœurs et les esprits. L'Age Noir, le Moyen-Âge, le temps des famines et des maladies dévastatrices, où chaque chemin était arpenté par des cadavres en marche dans l'ombre desquels se tapissaient de grandes faucheuses, prêtes à frapper.

Depuis l'arrivée de la Nouvelle Religion, il ne restait partout que la peur. La peur du Jugement, la peur du Fléau, la peur de Dieu et la peur des Hommes. Les cultes Païens condamnaient à mort leurs adorateurs, lors même qu'ils portaient en eux les graines d'un espoir nouveau, capable d'imposer une frontière infranchissable aux ténèbres qui s'étaient lovées sur le monde.

Ce fut dans ces sinistres heures que la Lune offrit l'asile à un homme fatigué de cette peur. Il devint l'Homme de la Lune, et du haut de son sanctuaire, il veilla sur cette humanité qu'il avait abandonné. Il veilla tant et si bien, qu'il remarqua ceux qui n'étaient pas comme les autres, ceux qui étaient comme lui. Et il les choisit pour rendre aux Hommes ce qu'ils avaient perdus. Il était trop tard pour sauver les adultes. Mais les enfants étaient encore épargné, et il fallait qu'ils le restent. Car ce sont eux qui font tourner le monde. L'homme de la Lune attribua à chacun un rôle. L'un ne disposait qu'une d'une nuit pour apporter à tous les enfants du monde l'émerveillement qui protégerait leur innocence. Un autre veillait chaque nuit sur le sommeil des petits en leur apportant de jolis rêves dorés. Un troisième disposait également d'une seule journée pour dissimuler des œufs décorés, et cette journée devait apporter l'espoir, celui de la fin de l'hiver et du renouveau printanier. Enfin, la quatrième récupérait les précieuses dents de lait que perdaient les enfants, et les conservaient toutes, car ces petites perles d'ivoires contenaient la mémoire de leurs porteurs, et qu'il était toujours bon, pour un adulte, de se souvenir un jour de ces moments du passé, ces instants qui se trouvaient loin derrière lui, mais qui lui permettait de ne jamais oublier qui il était.

Ainsi, les ténèbres reculèrent, et leur Roi disparût. Un temps seulement. Lorsqu'il revint, plus fort, plein de haine et plein de fiel, l'Homme de la Lune dut choisir un nouveau Gardien pour protéger les petits d'Hommes de cette nouvelle menace. Son choix se porta sur un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus, qui était mort par une belle après-midi d'hiver, alors qu'il était partit faire du patin à glace avec sa sœur sur un étang gelé, près de son petit village perdu dans la campagne Finlandaise. Il avait sauvé sa jeune sœur d'une chute mortelle dans l'étang, mais y avait lui même laissé la vie.

La nuit suivante, Jack Frost était né. Il serait celui qui contrôlerait le froid et apporterait au mortel hiver une joie d'enfant. La joie de goûter les premiers flocons qu'il laisserait sur son passage, de faire des pas dans la neige et d'en attraper de pleines poignées pour en faire des projectiles lors de batailles enfantines. La saison morte n'avait alors plus rien d'effrayant. La neige n'était plus un danger glacé mais une amie de jeu, et le mois de décembre était celui des repas de fête, des sapins illuminés, héritage d'une lointaine tradition. Et des cadeaux en bois que les plus petits recevaient au matin, déposés par un vieil homme qui traversait villes et villages en une nuit

Les siècles passèrent, et les cadeaux en bois laissèrent la place à des jouets de plastiques sortis d'usines, des monstres robotiques et électroniques fabriqués à la chaîne. Les jeux changeaient, mais les enfants continuaient de croire au Père Noël qui laissait toutes ces merveilles au pied des sapins.

L'hiver n'avait plus rien d'effrayant pour les enfants. Quel dommage que la magie doive disparaître à l'âge adulte, et que les joies enneigées cèdent la place à la colère de voir sa voiture recouverte de flocons, et les routes quasiment impraticables à cause du verglas.

Même la malice de Jack Frost ne pouvait rien contre l'aigreur des cœurs adultes.

C'était toujours une torture pour les gardiens de voir les petites lumières du Globe se mettre à clignoter, puis à faiblir, avant de s'éteindre totalement dans un dernier sursaut, tel une supernova qui offre une dernière preuve de son existence avant de disparaître. Les enfants finissaient toujours par perdre leur innocence dès lors qu'ils mettaient les pieds dans l'adolescence.

.

..

…

Jack Frost n'avait pas hâte de voir grandir le jeune Jamie Bennet. Assis sur les rafales de vent, il observait le sommeil du garçonnet à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Jamie avait déjà eu son lot d'épreuves traumatisantes, et le Gardien craignait que le souvenir de Pitch Black ne revienne un jour le hanter. Le Croque Mitaine était encore une sinistre frayeur chez certains adultes. Seulement, ils avaient oubliés qui en était la cause.

Mais il n'y avait nulle trace de cauchemars dans les formes de poussières dorées qui entouraient Jamie. Il rêvait de bonhommes de neige et de batailles dans la poudreuse. Jack sourit. Son jeune ami était décidément trop impatient d'être au matin et de trouver la ville recouverte de neige. Le Gardien se remit donc à l'oeuvre, décidé à offrir un hiver magique aux enfants de Burgess. Il allait falloir de la neige partout, dans tous les jardins, sur toutes les routes, et de la neige jusqu'aux genoux, une neige blanche et parfaite, douce et poudrée, celle que l'on répugnait à salir ou à couvrir de pas, mais que l'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre à pleines mains.

Lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil caressèrent Burgess, ils crûrent eux même être éblouis par tant de blancheur étincelante. Il en fallait pourtant pour aveugler un rayon de soleil, mais Jack avait tant bien fait son œuvre que la neige scintillait de mille feux sous la lumière solaire. Burgess semblait recouverte d'une mer de nacre. Le spectacle était magnifique, mais obligea les enfants à sortir avec des lunettes de ski, pour ne pas abîmer leurs yeux sur cette neige brûlante. Par chance, le ciel s'alourdit sous d'épais nuages gris en fin de matinée, et les lunettes furent rapidement remisées dans les placards. C'était tout de même plus amusant.

Jack ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle, et lorsque Jamie et ses amis se réunirent à l'orée de la forêt, il s'autorisa enfin à les rejoindre, faisant naître dans leurs gorges des cris de joie extatiques.

« Jack, te revoilà ! S'exclama Jamie, un sourire étendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Oui répondit le Gardien en riant, me revoilà. Je t'avais bien dis que je reviendrai ! Est-ce que ma surprise t'as plus ?

- Haha, oui ! Maman était furieuse de devoir attendre le chasse neige pour sortir sa voiture, elle a passé vingt minutes à enlever la neige et à dégivrer les vitres, et Papa n'a pas voulu que l'on aille jouer dehors avant d'avoir bu trois chocolats chauds et enfilés tous les manteaux de ski de la maison. Ils étaient vraiment énervés tous les deux, mais on a pu leur échapper.

- Et je vois que ton père t'a laissé sortir avec un seul manteau finalement !

- Oui, lorsqu'il a vu que Sophie ne pouvait plus bouger avec toutes les couches de vêtements, il a abandonné. De toute façon, j'aurai caché tous les manteaux une fois dehors s'il m'avait vraiment obligé à les porter.

- Parfait. Maintenant tu n'auras aucune excuse si tu perds contre mes boules de neiges !

- Tu veux faire une bataille ? Ouais ! On fait deux équipes alors, choisis tes soldats, mais choisis bien, je ne te ferai pas de cadeaux !

- Haha, c'est partit ! »

Les enfants se répartirent chez les deux chefs d'équipes. Si au départ tous voulaient aller avec Jack, la perspective d'un affrontement contre le Gardien en convainquit la moitié de se rallier à Jamie. La bataille allait commencer, lorsque Choupette s'écria :

- Attendez, où est Lucy ?

- Lucy ? Elle n'est pas dans notre équipe répondit Jamie dans le camp adverse.

- Qui est Lucy ?

- Ha oui, tu ne la connais pas Jack, c'est une vacancière. Elle était avec nous jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. Vous croyez qu'elle a eu peur ? »

.

..

...

Lucy avait en effet pris peur en voyant atterrir un adolescent pâle aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux de glace, venus tout droit du ciel, et se baladant pieds nus. Elle avait bien sûr compris tout de suite que c'était lui, Jack Frost, mais c'était une chose de croire aux légendes, et une autre de les voir surgir devant soi. La fillette était restée à l'écart des autres enfants qui avaient accourus vers Jack. Lucy n'avait pas su quoi faire, et personne ne faisait attention à elle. Elle avait donc reculée jusqu'aux arbres de la forêt, et s'était cachée derrière un chêne imposant pour observer la scène de loin. Mais lorsque les autres enfants se mirent à l'appeler, la fillette se sentit obligée de sortir de sa cachette, tremblante et penaude. Ce n'était plus la peur qui l'habitait désormais, mais la honte.

« Je suis là, fit-elle d'une petite voix

- Bah, où t'étais passée ? Interrogea Caleb.

- Heu... Je... C'est juste que... En fait, c'est bête mais... J'ai eu un peu peur.

- Peur ? Peur, de moi ?

- Et ben... Oui... »

Plus elle admettait avoir été bête et lâche, plus la voix de Lucy se faisait faible. Elle était persuadée que tout le monde allait rire d'elle, et que Jack, furieux, la renverrait chez elle sans espoir de se faire pardonner.

« C'est vrai que Lucy n'a jamais vu de Gardien avant Jack, expliqua Pippa. Moi aussi, je me rappelle lorsque je t'ai vu la première fois, j'ai eu un sursaut, et j'ai eu peur pour Jamie. Vous faisiez de la luge dans la rue à ce moment là, mais ça avait l'air tellement marrant que je n'ai plus pensé à rien d'autre.

- Moi aussi j'ai eu un peu peur, admit alors Jamie. Surtout que je m'attendais d'abord à voir le lapin de Pâques, mais c'est toi qui est apparût... C'était fou ! Même si j'ai toujours crûs au Père Noël, au Lapin de Pâques, au Marchand de Sable et à la Fée des Dents, c'est tellement dingue lorsque vous apparaissaient devant nous, en vrai !

- Haha, je veux bien vous croire ! Alors Lucy, je me présente, je suis Jack Frost, et je suis un Gardien ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Pour m'excuser, je te prends dans mon équipe, si tu veux jouer avec nous.

- Bien sûr que je veux jouer ! »

La peur et la honte avaient étés bien vite oublié devant l'empathie de ses camarades, et le regard malicieux et compréhensif du Gardien. Il était maintenant temps de couvrir de neige l'équipe de Jamie Bennet !

Jack, armé de son bâton, fit jaillir deux murs de neiges derrière lesquels chaque équipe put s'abriter et construire ses munitions. Etre dans l'équipe du Gardien offrait un certain avantage : il confectionnait les boules bien plus vite que les enfants. Alors que du côté de Jamie, les tâches furent réparties : il y avait ceux qui lançaient, et ceux qui assuraient les munitions.

Bientôt, les boules de neiges fusèrent des deux côtés, et ne firent pas de quartier. Celles lancées par Jack atteignirent toutes leurs cibles, et l'affaire fut réglée en quelques minutes. Jamie et ses amis étaient recouverts de neiges, et il fut décidé d'inverser les équipes. Mais Jack s'abstint cette fois ci de participer, et se contenta de fabriquer les boules de neige. Ainsi, les deux camps se retrouvaient à égalité. Finalement, au bout de cinq batailles, dont trois remportées par l'équipe de Jack, les enfants se mirent à tirer dans tous les sens, et se fut chacun pour soi. Lucy, cachée derrière un arbuste, visait tous les enfants qui passaient près d'elle, tout en préparant ses munitions. Il ne restait plus qu'elle, Pippa et Jamie. La fillette sortit d'un bon de sa cachette, le bras gauche replié contre son ventre maintenant une pile de boules de neige, le bras droit tendu, prêt à lancer son missile sur Jamie. Mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide, et un projectile lancé par Pippa l'atteignit au milieu du dos. Surprise mais bonne joueuse, Lucy donna ses armes à son amie, qui se trouvait face seule à Jamie. Jack voletait autour des deux combattants, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, il faisait tomber des légers flocons de neige au dessus des enfants. Pendant quelques instants, le silence résonna dans le terrain de jeu improvisé. Puis, Jamie tira le premier. Pippa n'eut que quelques pas à faire sur le côté, par réflexe, mais la boule alla s'écraser sur un arbre à plusieurs centimètres de là où elle se trouvait. Pippa ricana, et arma son bras. Jamie eut un sursaut, ses yeux s'agrandirent, et il se précipita sur les trois munitions qu'il lui restait. Mais Pippa fut bien plus rapide, et si la première boule qu'elle lança s'écrasa juste aux pieds du garçon, la deuxième atteignit ses épaules. Les enfants laissèrent alors la tension qui les avaient pris éclater en cris de joie, et Pippa sauta en l'air, très satisfaite d'avoir gagné cette dernière manche. Jack redescendit sur la terre ferme pour féliciter la gagnante, et les enfants se laissèrent tomber par terre. Une pause était bien méritée.

« Alors Jack, raconte, qu'est ce que tu as fais depuis l'affrontement avec Pitch ?

- Ha, la vie d'un Gardien n'est pas toujours aussi palpitante malheureusement. A part continuer à faire tomber l'hiver sur la surface du globe, je n'ai pas fais grand chose d'autre. Bon, je suis allé plusieurs fois chez Nord. Maintenant que je peux entrer dans son Ateliers, je ne m'en lasse pas ! Les Yétis ont enfin arrêtés d'essayer de me chasser, même si l'un d'eux est particulièrement rancunier... Je suis aussi allé voir Fée et la petite Quenotte au Palais. Mais il n'y a pas eu d'autres aventures.

- Le Yéti existe ?! S'exclama Lucy

- Oui, c'est même une vraie race à part entière. Ils travaillent pour Nord, ils fabriquent les jouets dans son Atelier.

- Holala, j'aurai vraiment aimé voir ça ! Je regrette d'avoir tout loupé...

- Il y avait Pitch aussi... Celui là, il vaut mieux ne jamais le voir.

- Je me souviens de la peur qu'il a provoqué. Et je me souviens quand la peur a disparût. Je m'en veux beaucoup d'avoir douté des Gardiens à ce moment là. Mais je crois que cette peur est vraiment un petit prix à payer, maintenant que je peux te voir, toi, et les autres. »

Jack fut touchée par ces paroles innocentes. Lui qui avait tant espéré être vu pendant trois cens ans d'existence et de solitude, entendre une petite fille lui dire qu'elle était prête à affronter Pitch Black et ses cauchemars pour le voir lui faisait vraiment chaud au cœur. Il avait tellement gagné, la confiance des enfants, leur affection, et il le devait à Pitch, d'un certain côté. Le Croque Mitaine lui avait proposé une alliance qui lui garantissait une existence réelle aux yeux des petits. S'il avait hésité un instant à accepter, il s'était bien vite écœuré en songeant que les enfants, même s'ils croyaient en lui, seraient surtout terrifiés à l'évocation de son nom. Il ne voulait plus que l'Hiver soit une saison de terreur. C'était un temps pour la joie et le rire, rien d'autre.

« Je suis sûre que tu les verras bientôt, assura Choupette. C'est bientôt Noël, tu verras sûrement le Père Noël à ce moment là. Et cette nuit, avant de t'endormir, tu regarderas dehors, tu verras le sable du Marchand de Sable.

- Et la prochaine fois que tu perds une dent, fais semblant de dormir, tu entendras les petites fées venir chercher ta dent ! Renchérit Jamie.

- Par contre, si tu ne vois pas le Lapin, c'est pas bien grave, ricana Jack.

- Je veux tous les voir, et je les verrais tous ! J'arrêterai de dormir toutes les nuits, s'il le faut !

- Lucy ! »

Tous les enfants tournèrent la tête vers la voix qui avait crié. C'était Margaret qui arrivait à grandes enjambées. Lucy eut à peine le temps de se lever que sa sœur la saisie violemment par le bras.

« Putain, ça fait plus d'une heure que je te cherche ! Tu pouvais pas prévenir où t'allais ? Je suis pas ta baby sitter moi, ça me saoule de m'occuper d'une gamine. Tu viens, on rentre.

- S'il te plaît, laisse moi un peu avec mes amis... »

De nouveau, Lucy eut du mal à parler, et sa voix ne fut qu'un souffle inaudible. De nouveau, elle avait honte d'être ainsi humiliée devant ses amis, et devant Jack Frost. Mais elle n'aurait pas du se soucier de ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle, car tous étaient choquée du comportement de Margaret. Et tandis que les deux sœurs s'éloignaient, Jack se percha sur son bâton, confectionna rapidement une boule de neige, et s'apprêta à la lancer.

.

..

...

Margaret se retourna en sentant quelque chose s'écraser dans son dos. Elle vit Choupette, debout, les traits déformés par une colère enfantine, le bras encore à demi-levé. Et à côté d'elle, Jack Frost qui regardait la fillette d'un air étonné, sa boule de neige encore dans la main. Margaret ne pouvait pas le voir, mais Lucy eut un sourire en voyant qu'il avait voulut lui aussi prendre sa défense. Margaret, folle de rage, saisit une branche d'arbre et la jeta de toutes ses forces sur Choupette, qui se baissa de justesse pour l'éviter, mais glissa et tomba. Satisfaite, l'adolescente fit demi-tour, entraînant la petite Lucy qui avait peine à suivre le rythme de sa sœur.


End file.
